


our dreams will carry us

by dharmavati



Category: Gyeongseong Scandal | Capital Scandal
Genre: Families of Choice, Fanmix, Gen, Revolutionaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmavati/pseuds/dharmavati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fanmix for the found family of revolutionaries in capital scandal</p>
            </blockquote>





	our dreams will carry us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innerbrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerbrat/gifts).



> Capital Scandal happens to showcase some of my favorite platonic relationships so I took the prompt of families and ran with it to create a mic for the Ae Mul Dan as a group. I enjoyed a lot of the music and dancing aspect of the show as well so I tried to really bring that flavor into this fanmix.

[our dreams will carry us](http://8tracks.com/kaleidoscopefanmix/our-dreams-will-carry-us) from [kaleidoscopefanmix](http://8tracks.com/kaleidoscopefanmix) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).

Track list:

1) Swing it Shorty (Intro) - 브라운아이드걸스 | Brown Eyed Girls

2) Disparate Youth - Santigold  
 _Oh, we said our dreams will carry us_  
 _And if they don’t fly we will run_  
 _Now we push right past to find out_  
 _Oh, how to win what they all lost_

3) Tell Yourself - 클래지콰이 | Clazziquai Project  
 _Take a look around this is me, what I see_  
 _너도 꼭 나와 같은 기분이 드니 (Do you feel the same as me)_  
 _만나면 매일 똑같은 반복들 (The same mistakes that occurs when we meet)_  
 _Now stop, 이제는 지워버려 (let’s erase them)_

4) Hope on Fire - Vienna Teng  
 _You're a one-man shift in the weather_  
 _You're the woman who just won't sell_  
 _Climbing up and ringing the bell_

5) Impossible - Kate Earl  
 _Go on and hold your head high honey_  
 _Circumstances for worse or better_  
 _Are no excuse to forfeit our dreams_

6) Marchin On - OneRepublic  
 _For this dance we'll move with each other_  
 _There ain't no other step than one foot_  
 _Right in front of the other_

7) Together - Frank Ocean  
 _I love you_  
 _And I don't know you_  
 _But I know the light in you_  
 _Is the same as in me_  
 _I trust you, like a brother_

8) Let's Face The Music And Dance - Nat King Cole  
 _There may be trouble ahead_  
 _But while there's moonlight and music and love and romance_  
 _Let's face the music and dance_


End file.
